broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro
Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro (アルマイティー ・ブレイズィﾝグ ・バーニﾝグ ・ウィザード ・パイロー Arumaitii Bureizingu Baaningu Wizaado Pairoo) is the commander of the Five Generals Rear Admiral Fights hired to kill Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and his friends in the the second half of the Rear Admiral Fights Saga. He is the group's wizard as well as its commander in battle. However, he is technically only at the rank of Mage-Mage, the reason being that he was kicked out of mage highschool. History Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro's early history is mostly shrouded in mystery. It's known that in his earlier years Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro was enrolled in Mage School. Other facts that are known about Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro are that he never learned any form of magic aside from fire magic and that many of his fellow mages do their best to ignore him and separate him from their ranks on a legal level. Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro also had a tendency to appear randomly and annoy his classmates or teachers. Mage School Even though he had the highest grades in school, Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro managed to get himself kicked out of Jigoku Mage Highschool Academy for his bad behavior, including: * Pranking the teachers * Turning in homework at the last minute * Hacking the students' PlayStation Network with only a computer and a roll of Toilet paper * Burning the gym teacher's hair * Showing the entire school the softcore pornographic film, "50 Shades of Grey Mann" It was pretty nuts. General As one of Rear Admiral Fights' Five Generals, Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro brought some liveliness and humor to the show in its more dire moments during the Rear Admiral Fights Saga. Powers & Abilities Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro power nuggets give him the power to control fire... and nothing else, really. He's a god damn fire mage that only does fire magic, what more do you want. Okay, okay, he has some unique powers, I guess: *Weapon techniques: **''Blaze Attack'' – Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro dual-wields two Inferno Axe to gain an edge in close combat. He has several variations of this encompassing technique that he uses to pad out the show's runtime test the limits of his enemies strength: ***''Strong Blaze Attack'' ***''Stronger Serious Blaze Attack'' ***''Strongerer Blaze Attack of Seriousness'' ***''Okay Now I'm Getting Serious Strong Blaze Super Attack'' ***''No More Kidding Around All-Serious Very Strong Blaze Attack'' ***''Final Serious Blaze Attack So Strong It Makes You Wonder Why I Didn't Use This One First'' *Fire magic: **''Burning Kasai'' – Very simple fire attack. Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro fires mini-axes made of fire from his palms at his enemies, which explode in flames on contact. **''Gotsu Hotsu Totsu Ken'' – No one's really sure what this technique does. Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro admits that not even he really knows, since it causes him to pass out during its use, and afterwards he wakes up to find everyone in a 500 meter radius burnt to a crisp. What it actually does is create a small fire hurricane around the caster, with flames emanating from the Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro armpits and ridiculous screamo metal playing out his mouth. **''Ten-Kara-Hi'' – Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro's strongest, ultimate technique. Something he learned from a fire-themed softcore porn mag from the basement of Jingoku Mage Academy, it's a powerful magical blast that Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro only uses it as a last resort. Trivia *Rear Admiral Fights does not recall when, how, or why he hired Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro to command his Five Generals. As a matter of fact, he's not sure how he knows Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro in the first place. *He battles Dengar Dangerous to prevent him from rescuing his friends, it's unknown who wins the battle. *Dengar Dangerous is the first person to ever manage surviving the Gotsu Hotsu Totsu ken, and he does it by (what else) shooting his guns in a constant stream. The sheer number of bullets manage to deflect the heat away from Dengar long enough for him to survive. **Dengar's thickheadedness and inability to use any other means of solving his probems besides the most thoughtless, predictable, gun-heavy solutions is what initially intrigues and impresses Almighty-Blazing-Burning-Wizard-Pyro during their battle. This is one factor which eventually convinces him to abandon his status as Rear Admiral Fights' commanding General as quickly and arbitrarily as he gained it. Category:Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Pyros Category:Villains Category:Rear Admiral Fights' Generals